praxisxyzfandomcom-20200213-history
Sweden
Sweden (swedish: Sverige), officially Kingdom of Sweden (swedish: Kungariket Sverige) is an absolute monarchy located in northern Europe. Geography & Demography Sweden is located in northern Europe, west of the Baltic sea and its territory is spanning over all of Sweden and Finland. The Swedish capital Kalmar is located in south-east Sweden on the eastern coast. The homeblock of the capital is located on the coordinates 1816, -6360. The Kingdom of Sweden is currently in possession of 2 colonies, Cyprus and Madagascar, located in the eastern mediterranean and south-eastern Africa. Both islands are currently being used as military bases for Swedish vehicles. There are serveral foreign provinces in the nation; Monaco, Taiwan, Petrozavodsk and Valencia. History Ancient Sweden The Ancient era is the period when Ren was king of Sweden, from 2 February to 17 April 2018. The first society in Sweden was Stockholm and Örebro, before it became towns. The two societies was in a minor conflict that started when TheWalkingKing, leader of Örebro, attacked Stockholm and stole items from its chests. The Stockholm leader, RenWildDyder, responded with attacking and griefing Örebro. The conflict ended when Ren created the town called Renland, so he could protect his possession from foreign players. Shortly after, TheWalkingKing created Örebro, and the two towns were now getting along very well. Later in February, TheWalkingKing left Örebro and made the town King in China. This started a very calm period in the history. Sweden was participating in a war with China. TheWalkingKing moved back to Sweden and created the town Gotland in the baltic sea. The Swedish economy was now rising, and it quickly became the richest nation on the server, with over 4000 Gold in the nation bank. Gotland became a major world town and claimed all of Kalmar and Copenhagen as outposts. The economic superpower age of Sweden ended when TheWalkingKing left Gotland and made the town Karlsborg in central Sweden, where he built one of the first IKEA stores. In late March 2018, he left Sweden again, disbanded Karlstad and IKEA and moved to south-east Asia. This caused King Ren to disband Sweden and join Germany instead. Renland was now a part of the Nazi movement, and remained neutral in world events such as the Roman wars in the beginning of April. Patriotic Era The Patriotic Era started when TheWalkingKing returned from Rome and decided to rebuild Sweden with his new town Kalmar. The new nation became extreme right in politics and only Swedish speakers were allowed to join, unless they got personal permission by the King. The era started with a big growth of major Swedish cities like Kalmar, Monaco and Kiruna. The nation went neutral and began to stabilize into an organized country. Sweden supported SirWhopper's rebellion in the British coup, which was a very criticised move by Royal officials. The nation became entirely globalist for a short while, because WalkingKing wanted the ethnic Swedish towns to grow with a great nation claim bonus. Kalmar devepolved a huge economy, that hit 6000 Gold at its peak, which is seen by many as the largest economy in the history of PraxisMC. When the neutrality option was temporary removed in late April 2018, Sweden had to build up its army, and as WalkingKing said "Nothing is safe now". The people in Praxis began to recognize the overwhelming power of Sweden. WalkingKing announced in early May that the nation would stop being globalist, in order to save the Swedish culture to scatter and keep patriotic and nationalistic beliefs around the Swedish people. The nation was still a bit globalist though, but only Swedish-speaking towns or towns with ethnic Swedish mayors were allowed in the nation. Economy Sweden has a GDP (gross domestic product) of estimated 5000 Gold (per week), and is according to Swedish royal officials the fastest growing economy on the server. Most of the Gold is being spent on the military, followed by claiming. Since Sweden is a member-nation and the founding nation of the Western Alliance, around 500 Gold is spent on aiding allies. Kalmar officials are saying that Sweden earns a vast percent of its gold from the mining industry at /warp resources, while other Swedish mayors says that farming, investing and transporting are the main GDP contributors in their respective cities. Monte Carlo casino, Monaco, is the largest estimated non-royal corporation in Sweden by revenue. The revenue of the company is still very small, with an estimated revenue of 10 Gold per week (0,2% of the Swedish GDP). These statistics shows that most successsful corporations and industries in Sweden are royal, and owned by the Swedish government. Compared to the Royal Gold Mine, the largest royal company in Sweden, which has a revenue of estimated 4250 Gold (85% of the Swedish GDP). Military Budget The Swedish military budget is a major part of the GDP spendings. An estimated 2500 Gold (50% of GDP) is being spent on the military. The Swedish military budget was at 100 Gold in 26 April 2018 (1,4% of GDP at the time), but rose when the national neutrality option was removed on the server. The very major part of the military budget is being used to import and construct armors and weapons, followed by purchasing vehicles for an estimated 300 Gold. A few percent of the budget goes to making potions, buying additional gadgets and making patriotic/propaganda posters in order to recruit players to join the armed forces.